rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BattleshipMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rescue 911 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ambulance 1 (From 108 Icy River).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluquail (Talk) 02:00, June 9, 2012 That was nice of you to help add to my wiki. If you're planning to add any other stories in the near future, please let me know. I'd appreciate it. You also forgot to put the conclusion of Heart O' Glass on its page so I recommend you do so. I checked and it's called Leopard Attack, so you were off by one word. Additions To Rescue 911 Wiki Hi, my name is Annabelle. I am a blind young woman who is a big big fan of Rescue 911, and I've been reading some of the episode stories on the Rescue 911 Wiki, which I find rather interesting. I wonder if there could be additional episodes added to this wiki? Things like: 911 Firecracker Explosion (Location: Fresno, California, Date: October 30, 1991) 911 Gotta Get To School (Location: Douglasville, Georgia, Date: May 29, 1991) 911 Kenny's Bathtub (Location: Redondo, Washington, Date: November 21, 1991) 911 New York Fire (Location: Spencerport, New York, Date: July 15, 1990) 911 Toddler Glass Save (Location: Fresno, California, Date: October 18, 1991) African Crocodile Attack (Location: Zimbabwe, Africa, Date: May 1, 1986) Asphalt Trap (Location: Grafton, West Virginia, Date: April 23, 1990) Australian Balloon Save (Location: Coolangatta, Queensland, Australia, Date: October 2, 1990) Baby Bathtub Burn (Location: Clio, Michigan, Date: February 18, 1992) Baby E.J.'s Burn (Location: Reno, Nevada, Date: January 11, 1990) Balloon Save (Location: Colorado Springs, Colorado, Date: January 7, 1990) Bathtub Seizure (Location: Oakland, California, Date: October 28, 1994) Chocolate Chip Rescue (Location: Cape Elizabeth, Maine, Date: November 27, 1989) Christmas Ornament Fire (Location: Dover Foxcroft, Maine, Date: December 20, 1992) Christmas Tree Inferno (Location: Wichita, Kansas, Date: December 19, 1991) CPR Baby (Location: Xenia, Ohio, Date: May 16, 1988) Dames Point Bridge Rescue (Location: Jacksonville, Florida, Date: May 15, 1989) Dynamite (Location: Whatcom County, Washington, Date: August 17, 1989) Freon Freak (Location: Kernersville, North Carolina, Date: March 10, 1990) Gas Leak Baby (Location: Sherman, Texas, Date: July 9, 1990) Grandma's Breech Baby (Location: Springfield, Tennessee, Date: August 3, 1993) Guitar Electrocution (Location: Lexington, Kentucky, Date: April 25, 1995) Hornet Attack Save (Location: Swain County, North Carolina, Date: July 4, 1994) Ice Dive Rescue (Location: Logan, Utah, Date: March 5, 1988) Jungleland (Location: Pinellas Park, Florida, Date: March 8, 1992) Library Hostage (Location, Salt Lake City, Utah, Date: March 5, 1994) Lightning Lads (Location: Gulfport, Mississippi, Date: July 24, 1987) Mattress Mayhem (Location: Beaverton, Oregon, Date: February 11, 1990) Missing Transplant Recipient (Location: San Francisco, California, Date: June 24, 1995) Penny Choke (Location: Northlake, Illinois, Date: October 1990) Potpourri Fire Save (Location: Rogers, Arkansas, Date: December 13, 1992) Riding Mower Mayhem (Location: Thompson's Station, Tennessee, April 19, 1993) Rip Tide (Location: Port St. Lucie, Florida, Date: January 15, 1990) Roller Blade Rescue (Location: Corona, California, Date: July 20, 1992) Slide Strangle (Location: Schoolcraft, Michigan, Date: January 8, 1993) Swarm Save (Location: Douglas, Georgia, Date: June 4, 1990) Toothbrush Trauma (Location: Germantown, Maryland, Date: January 12, 1993) Washer Baby (Location: Port St. Lucie, Florida, Date: February 21, 1987) Whale Save (Location: Prince Edward Island, Canada, Date:October 1, 1989) Yellow Jacket Attack (Location: Norristown, Pennsylvania, Date: August 20, 1989) What Happened To The Comments I don't know if you may know about this, but you can certainly give it your best shot. When I read the articles of all the episodes, I believe there's supposed to be a section for comments directly below each article. What happened to those?